Slipped Away
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend? Can you tell them? [John Cena & OC Mark Jindrak & OC, Randy Orton, Plus others...]
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Damn she'd been working for WWE now for nearly 3 years. She loved being the Travel Assistant...Basically her job was to make sure all the wrestlers had their hotel and car rental reservations in order for every town. Well all the wrestlers for the Smackdown roster that is._

_Kira walked into the arena...As she walked in she felt the air conditioning hit her, and her waist length chestnut hair was still wet from the shower she just took at the hotel. Kira thought great...Just great, she'd gonna get pneumonia. Stephanie McMahon walked by and said, "Hey Kira...How was your vacation?" Kira said, "It was so great." Steph said, "Right on...You look nice and tanned girl...Damn...Maybe we should make you a diva."_

_Kira said, "Please...I have enough to do without trying to pose half naked." Stephanie laughed and said, "We missed you...There's a meeting in about 10 minutes...Go drop your backpack and grab some coffee." Kira laughed and said, "Do I really look like I need some coffee that bad?" Steph said, "No, I've been friends with you long enough to know, when you get that look in your eye, you haven't had your coffee today yet."_

_Kira laughed and said, "Yes Miss. McMahon." Steph giggled and said, "Well Mrs. Levesque in a couple of months." Kira smiled broadly and said, "How is Paul?" Steph laughed and said, "Miserable on Raw without me...See you in 10." Kira nodded as she looked around the back of the arena._

_Kira sat her bag on the floor as she fell back on the ground and stared at the ceiling. Her knees were bent towards the ceiling...as she closed her eyes...when she re-opened her eyes there was a tenny shoe over face. Just from the bottom of the shoe she knew who it was._

_Kira yelled, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT CENA!" She could hear John laughing his ass off as he removed his foot and went over to her side and squatted down next to her. John's blue eyes sparkled as he said, "What'ca doing on the floor woman? You just got back from vacation and you're already slackin'."_

_Kira gave John the finger as his mouth came down over her middle finger that was waving at him in the air and his teeth clamped down around her finger...not hard, but at first he licked the tip of her finger and then closed his lips around it. _

_Kira made a face and wiped her hand on his jean shorts. John said, "I see they already have the air conditioner on...and you like a dork, have wet hair again." Kira rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on her hand as John sat next to her and rested his elbows on his knees...and said, "So how was Hawaii...you look a little darker."_

_Kira smirked and said, "You shoould see the body parts I got nice and tanned now." John raised his eye brows and said, "Well, if that's an invitation, I accept." John moved around onto his knees and pushed Kira over onto her back as he lifted her t-shirt and admired her nicely toned abs as he leaned down with much protesting from Kira and blew raspberries on her toned stomach. And smirked as she died laughing on the cement floor of the arena. They had been friends long enough to know where all their ticklish spots were._

_John rolled back into a squatting position and said, "C'mon were gonna be late for the meeting." Kira sat up and smacked his arm and said, "Yea, well you play dirty." John said, "That's just me...C'mon beautiful, let me help you up."_

_John held out his hand and pulled Kira up to her feet and Handed her backpack to her as they went their separate ways and then met up back in front of the meeting room, John handed her a cup of Mocha coffee with a little hazelnut, like she liked and she kissed his cheek as she looped her arm through his and they walked into the meeting room._

_How do you tell your best friend you're in love with him? Especially when every thing has the potential for failure and falling down around your head..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Kira, John and the rest of the Smackdown roster sat through yet another boring meeting. _

_John's head was propped up with his elbow on the table...and Kira had her head resting on the exposed bicep that was helping prop up John's head. John felt Kira lay her head on his arm, and let his head slid down until it was resting on hers._

_Kira smiled inwardly when she felt John's head resting against hers. She sighed contently. As they both sat there sipping their coffee and trying to pay attention to Stephanie._

_John whispered in Kira's ear, "The next time I have some wet paint to watch drying would you care to join me...I'd rather kill myself with paint fumes right now, then have to sit through another one of these damn meetings." Kira covered her mouth and stifled a laugh as she buried her face into John's bicep. John heard her giggling into his arm and couldn't help but feel the tickle of the vibration in his arm._

_Somehow her chestnut hair had slid over his arm and was hanging down...he loved to smell her hair...she always smelled like the Sunflowers perfume. John had never seen someone with such long and thick hair as Kira had...He loved to touch it...and loved running his fingers through it._

_When the meeting was finally over, John walked Kira down to her office as she got started scooping out hotels for the guys for the house shows on Friday, Saturday and Sunday, John sat down across from her with his foot propped against her desk. _

_John said, "Please tell me I'm dead...I hate those meetings...I could seriously take a nap after one of those for the next 3 days." Kira laughed as she stuck a pencil in her hair to keep it up and out of her face and said, "Well...you don't have 3 days...but if you want close my door and snooze on the couch for 2 hours...I'll wake you up an hour before Smackdown starts."_

_John said, "You're a life saver Kira." John dropped his foot as he closed the door kicked his tenny shoes off and laid on the couch with his chest facing the back of the couch. Once Kira heard John's labored breathing, she went over and pulled her small blanket out of her backpack and laid it over his arms._

_Kira sat at her desk for about 15 minutes and to say she was blatantly staring at John was not the total truth, but in between reserving rooms and rental cars for all the wrestlers...she couldn't help but sneak glances at John. For 30 minutes straight she actually stopped what she was doing to watch him sleep._

_Kira knew there was no way in hell she could ever tell John how she truly felt about him...he was the first person she met when she started working for the company 3 years ago...He'd become a best friend to her and fast, practically over night. Most of the Divas hated the fact that John was so close to Kira...they had all tried to infiltrate his life or system in some way, shape or form...John wasn't having any of that._

_John didn't like the Divas...he got along with them for the most part, but by the second year Kira had been employed with WWE, they had gossiped and lied about their friendship so bad that Kira nearly walked away from her job and John. John just came right out and said they were best friends and how dare they treat another WWE employee so rudely and with such little regard...he had the whole issue squashed in 4 weeks._

_Kira was so thankful to him...she was so excited about being able to stay and keep her job, she grabbed his face and kissed his lips...John was a little taken back by it, cause he wasn't expecting it, but nothing for nothing, Kira could kiss...She nearly knocked John right out of his Hanes socks and Nike tenny shoes. _

_John couldn't help but actually kiss her back...when she pushed off from him, she blushed furious and then apologized like there was no tomorrow...John said it was fine as he walked away thoroughly shocked. The worst part about the whole kiss was that's when her heart had decided to let her fall in love with him..._

_The only thing she didn't know was...John felt the same exact way...but he just wasn't sure if he wanted to ruin a friendship for a couple of months of fun...which is how long most of his relationships lasted...3/4 of his relationships didn't last longer then 5 or 6 months...so after being with her for 5 or 6 months, would they be able to mend themselves enough to just go back to being best friends again?_

_John wasn't willing to risk it...especially since he knew Kira didn't feel the same way for him. _

_Kira woke him up as promised and watched as he took off to get ready for his match. _

_Nope...she'd never tell him...She couldn't...even if she wanted to...she wouldn't._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Kira was sitting behind her desk yet again...She'd often found herself just sitting there trying to think up a valid way to relieve her mind of John Cena. But like all the other times it wasn't working. _

_Kira stood up and was pacing around the room, while going over the hotel list for the wrestlers...She started thinking out loud and said, "Maybe I could have a redneck doctor saw the top of my head off...root around in my brain with a stick and find the part of me that thinks of him constantly and pour acid on it...that would definitely take care of the problem."_

_John smirked as he watched the brunette pacing in her office...he'd been standing there leaning against the door frame for 2 minutes and when she stopped talking he said, "Acid? That would hurt like hell Kira. And why exactly are you pouring acid on your brain?"_

_Kira jumped and dropped the handful of papers and John laughed as Kira threw her pencil at him and said, "Hasn't anyone ever told you sneaking up on someone isn't nice...you scared the shit out of me Cena." John held up his hands in defense and said, "I didn't mean to scare you...I'm sorry." John walked in and squatted down with the brunette and helped her pick up the papers._

_John said, "Besides, I wasn't sneaking...I've been standing there for the last 3 minutes...You just didn't notice me, cause you was too busy have a conversation with yourself." Kira looked at John and stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Sorry...wasn't aware I couldn't talk about pouring acid on my brain without your permission."_

_John said, "And yet again I state...That would hurt like hell...Why would you pour acid on your brain?" Kira said, "I've got a blind date on Thursday...I don't really feel like going on it...and I want to kill Stephanie...I swear if it's anyone from the roster...I'll scream...Or kill myself at the very least."_

_John smirked and said, "Blind date eh...Those suck...I've been on a few...If only friends knew how much they sucked...They'd just learn to stay out of their single friends lives for a change." _

_Kira and John stood up and said, "Yea...before becoming meddlesome nosey busy bodies...I really don't want to go...I'd rather cut off my left boob then go on this blind date...The last one Steph set me up on was a disaster."_

_John smiled as he grabbed his left pectoral through his navy blue T-shirt and said, "Ouch! Don't cut off body parts that people might wanna use later on your blind date." Kira giggled and said, "I don't know who this schmuck is...but he's definitely not getting me anywhere, where he can use my left boob for something."_

_Kira looked down and said, "Besides I think the girls and me are going to opt for a light dinner, no desert and run back to the hotel screaming like a mass murderer is after us." _

_John couldn't help but laugh...Kira always referred to her breasts as the girls. John had to ask...so while waving a finger in front of her chest he said, "By the way, I was just curious...You always refer to those as girl...how do you know they aren't guys...or maybe one of each."_

_Kira sat in the chair behind her desk and said, "If they were guys, they'd get me into trouble that I couldn't get myself out of...and if they were one of each...they'd argue to the point of me just having them both removed." Again John grabbed his pectorals through his T-shirt and said, "Damn...Were you a masochist in your former life?" _

_Kira shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know...it's a possibility...Even though I'm the biggest wimp when it comes to pain...I don't mind dishing a little out to stupid people." _

_John laughed as he leaned over and rubbed the back of her hand and said, "I'll see you Friday...I hope the blind date isn't as bad as it seems to be...Try having a nice time...you never know...The guy could turn out to be a real Prince Charming."_

_Kira said, "That shit only happens in fair tales Cena...You know that." John couldn't help but hope the date was lousy and gave her a comfort hug and said, "Bye."_

_Kira waited until he left the room and said, "Bye...Nice eyes...You're beautiful... You smell good...Will you marry me? I love you." As her head plopped on the desk with a muffled Thud. _

_Thus beginning the next 3 days of blind date preparation HELL._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Kira decided against going to work Friday, Saturday, Sunday and yes even Monday...Stephanie told her she could use the time off to recuperate from her disastrous blind date...which Stephanie promised to NEVER set up for her again...even if she begged...which Stephanie knew by the tone of her voice...she'd NEVER request, beg or demand another blind date as long as she lived._

_Kira survived the blind date from HELL...literally. She swore she had gone out with Satan...or his spawn..._

_After her date was 2 hours late and the shitty burned dinner from the whole in the wall restaurant...Then to make matters worse it had to pour down rain...At which point the guys car got FLOODED because there wasn't a hood over the engine...so instead of the schmuck making sure she got home safely...he walked across the street and hopped a bus back to his place, while Kira walked through the pouring rain across town and barely got home without getting pneumonia._

_However, she did not escape getting the worst cold of her entire life...She had a fever of 103 the entire weekend...and then naturally once she was on a plane Tuesday morning bound for the next Smackdown destination, her nose got stuffed up and she couldn't stop sneezing...she was sure even if her nose had been sawed off her face she still wouldn't have been able to stop sneezing._

_Kira got to the arena, wrapped in her jeans, tenny shoes, 3 T-shirts and a sweatshirt her hair was in a pony tail. She sat behind her desk and was working on the travel arrangements...Everyone in the arena could hear the nasty sneezes generating from her dressing room._

_John was in the gym working out when Stephanie passed through and stopped in front of John while he was working on his arms and chest as usual. Steph said, "You might wanna go see Kira...Her date didn't go exactly as planned...and she's kind of not feeling well." John nodded and said, "I was going to after my last reps and a shower...I don't want to be sweaty and stinky." Stephanie said, "Like she's not used to that with you Cena?" John chuckled and agreed._

_John went ahead and finished his reps and then took a quick shower as he got his jean shorts and a Nike T-shirt on with his baseball hat on backwards...he walked down to Kira's office. He was about 10 steps from her office when he heard uncontrollable sneezing coming down the hallway._

_John couldn't imagine what was going on with someone…Once he turned the corner and stepped into Kira's office and knew immediately where the sneezes were coming from. John said, "Damn Kira I can hear you all the way down the hall…" Kira looked up and through a clouded head said, "Piss off Cena." _

_John threw his hands up in defense and said, "Why aren't you at the hotel…you're only gonna make yourself worse by being in this air conditioned building." Kira shrugged her shoulders and said, "I already missed 4 days from the 103 fever I had…I wasn't about to be a half show tonight." John shook his head at her and said, "You stay in this office and stay warm…I don't want you to get pneumonia."_

_Kira just nodded weakly as John left to get ready for the show…3 hours later, after Smackdown was over, John had showered after his match and went to check on Kira. He pushed her office door open and found her asleep on the couch in her office. John smirked…she always did look cute when she was sleeping…_

_He pushed her laptop into her backpack and threw it over his shoulder with his bag and then carefully without waking her up he lifted her into his arms…she moved around and snuggled against his chest and he carried her out to his rental and took her back to the hotel…_

_He sat in the chair next to her hotel room bed…he couldn't leave her alone when she was that sick._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_John sat in the chair next to the bed and watched as Kira slept peacefully...He leaned over and was running his fingertips around the soft skin on her face...His blue eyes staring at her...He wanted nothing more then to lean down and capture her lips. John wanted to kiss her ever since she'd kissed him 2 years ago, when he had convinced everyone to leave their friendship alone._

_John had been shocked and nearly fell over when she kissed him...but he just figured she would never want to jeopardize their friendship...even though he was dying on the inside to just ask her on one date...He'd take her out and really show her a great time...show her that all the dead beat losers she's been on blind dates were really supposed to show her a good time and not help her get pneumonia._

_John touched her forehead, he could've sworn she felt warm...The only person he knew who had a kid that could tell if she had a fever or not would have to be Mark Jindrak...Him and his wife Tammy had a 2 year old and if anything they'd know. John pulled his cell phone out and called Mark...Him and Tammy were just down the hall from Kira's room._

_Mark agreed to come down and see what was going on. When he got there John let him in and Mark said, "What happened to Kira...I heard she had a lousy blind date, but now she's sick?" John shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know...I was going to check on her and when I walked in she told me to piss off and I could hear her coughing down the hallway at the arena."_

_Mark said, "Tammy talked with her earlier and apparently her blind date left little to be desired...Apparently he was a real dick...she ended up walking home in the rain which is probably how she got the cold...Where is she?" John said, "C'mon I've got her laying down." Mark followed John into the bedroom of the hotel and Mark said, "She's really pale." _

_Mark leaned over and put his lips against Kira's forehead and pulled back fast and said, "Mother fucker." John said, "What?" Mark said, "I think you should take her to the ER...She is burning up...Her fever has to be spiked somewhere around 104 maybe 105...If it goes to 107 it can actually fry her brain." John said, "Nuff said," John pulled his sweatshirt on and shoes._

_Mark went down to tell Tammy her best friend was being taken to the hospital. _

_John leaned over Kira and said, "Kira baby...wake up." Kira moved around a little and whimpered...Her whole body was in pain this cold was definitely kicking her ass...John said, "Kira...C'mon wake up girl." Kira slowly opened her eyes as she was met by beautiful blue eyes staring back at her._

_Kira's eyes were sluggish and said, "Hi John, is it morning already?" John said, "No sweetie...I need you to wake up...you've got a really bad fever and it's not breaking...I'm gonna take you to the ER." Kira sat up and a pain zinged through her head, as she held her head she said, "John I hate hospitals. I don't wanna go." _

_John squatted down in front of her, putting her tenny shoes back on and said, "I know sweetie...but you're really sick right now...And I'm not going to take a chance and have you get worse." Kira looked at him and said, "Promise you won't leave me...Promise or I'm not going." John looked up and smirked at her and said, "I promise I'll stay with you for as long as you have to stay." Kira smiled weakly and leaned over and kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you."_

_John stood up and carefully lifted Kira in his arms, when he stepped out of the hotel room, Tammy and Mark were standing in the hallway waiting for them...They moved quickly and took off to the hospital. When they got there, the hospital staff took over and said she had walking pneumonia...which wasn't as severe as regular pneumonia...but they said there wasn't much they could do for her at the hospital._

_John called Stephanie and told him what was going on with Kira. Stephanie could hear the concern in his voice and said, "What do you wanna do John?" He said, "I'm going to take her back to West Newbury...I'm going to have her stay at my place...I wanna keep an eye on her and take care of her." _

_Stephanie said, "HELLO...What would you like me to tell my dad and the writers?" John said, "I don't care what you tell them...She's my best friend, I'm not going to just ignore the fact that she's this sick." Stephanie said, "Okay...I'll figure something out...I'll put you on emergency family leave...but as soon as she's better you two get your ass back on the tour...or it's my ass with my father."_

_John said, "Thanks Steph." Stephanie said, "John...Take care good care of her please." John said, "I wouldn't have her stay with me if I wasn't going to give her the best care myself." They hung up._

_John got a rental car and drove himself and Kira back to his place in Massachusetts. John made Kira as comfortable as possible in the spare room...which was already designated as hers when she would stay with him, just like her spare room was Johns when he would stay with her._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_A week later, and John was watching as Kira walked into his kitchen and saw down at the table with one foot under her bottom and the other propped up on the chair with her elbow resting on her knee while she was towel drying her hair._

_John said, "How are you feeling sweetie?" Kira said, "I still feel a little foggy and my head hurts, but other then that, I actually feel much better...I really can't thank you enough John...You didn't have to do this ya know...you guys could've just thrown me in my own bed." _

_John said, "No chance...I wasn't going to take a risk and have you get worse then you already were. And I told you to stop saying thank you...You know I'll always take care of you...C'mon girl you're my best friend." Kira smiled weakly and said, "And you're mine..." John and said, "AND...You've taken care of me enough over the last 3 years when I'd job to some moron because I was a rookie and whatever...So it's my turn to pay you back."_

_Kira stood up and walked over and stood in front of John as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her...Johns huge arms slowly snaked around her waist returning the loving hug she was giving him...He wasn't keen on hugging people unless it was a fan or Kira..._

_It was little moments that they shared like this standing in a kitchen...Just holding each other...That just absolutely made being friends worth it...Kira wanted so bad to just come out and tell John how she felt...but obviously it wasn't going to happen..._

_Would she ever be able to tell him...she was terrified of what could be said and done between the two if John didn't feel the same for her...She loved him with all her heart as a friend and then as more than just a friend..._

_John looked down at her and kissed her forehead also checking for a fever and he said, "You don't have a fever...That's good." Kira nodded weakly and looked down and her hair slid over her shoulders and between them...John kissed the top of her head and said, "Go lay on the couch I'll bring you some soup." Kira said, "Okay." She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked into the living room and laid across the couch._

_John grabbed onto the kitchen sink with both hands to steady himself...Being that close to Kira and hearing her voice and just sharing that moment with her...He could feel his body reacting to her. She was without a doubt one of the sweetest girls he'd ever met...She could be brave and brazen when she wanted to or innocent and shy when the feeling rose. He almost couldn't take it...He loved all sides of her...There was nothing that he didn't love about her._

_John steadied himself a little more as he finally let go of the sink and warmed up some chicken noodle soup that his mom had made from scratch and brought over for Kira when she found out how sick she was and that her son was taking care of his best friend. _

_John could see Kira's hair hanging over the back of his couch and he wanted nothing more then to run over and jump over the back of the couch and make her his completely..._

_John in all honesty hadn't been able to get involved with another woman since Kira entered his life...He tried dating a few girls...but every time he compared them to Kira nothing ever matched up. She was intelligent, beautiful, witty, shy, but brave, her violet eyes made his whole body tingle when they were looking at him and her laugh was only something that he'd mostly heard...It was like a sin to be in love with her, without her knowing it._

_John exhaled and couldn't fight the feelings he was having for her...He'd been like this for 2 years now...more like 3 since it started before she kissed him. John knew he was going to have to tell her eventually...The feelings were just getting way to strong...It was bad enough he was going to have to go without her being around him for 4 months...Vince had approached him with a movie idea called The Marine...Shooting wasn't scheduled to started for another 3 months, but God help him, he hadn't even told Kira yet. _

_He was heart broken because this was the first time he'd ever kept something like this away from her...well other then the fact that he was IN LOVE WITH HER...Which for all the obvious reasons he hadn't said anything yet...He'd decided to tell her about the movie once they got back on the road, and hopefully she'd be happy for him..._

_That's all he ever wanted was to see her happy. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_2 Months later_

_John and Kira were back on the road with everyone else on Smackdown...Kira had recovered pretty quickly...John had never been so happy to see her so healthy...It was crunch time and his movie would start filming in a month...he had to tell her and soon. _

_A few Smackdown and Raw people were going to meet up at a local theater and catch a movie. Riley ran into Lisa Marie (Victoria). Who she had become great friends with but Lisa had been transferred over to Raw and was now dating Randy Orton...Randy was one of John and Mark's really good friends. _

_Smackdown had finished taping and Riley wasn't sure about who all was coming...She met up with Lisa, Randy, Mark and Tammy and a few other people...They sat through the movie and she hadn't seen John all day not even at the arena...Something had to be wrong as the worry started to creep into her mind and heart. She looked around the theater and the group of people she was there with and even Randy and Mark had asked where John was all she could do was shrug her shoulders and said, she was sure he wouldn't miss a chance to see all his friends from Raw._

_It was uncharacteristic of John to not come find her during a Smackdown taping and bug the living shit out of her...This was a first in the almost 4 years they'd been friends...As soon as the movie let out...The others went to find an after hours club to let off some steam and dance the night away..._

_Riley grabbed a cab and immediately took off back to the hotel and up to John's room...And knocked...John mumbled something audible in what he figured was English as he rolled his sore body off the bed and nearly took a header onto the hotel floor. His head was killing him...He had 15 stitches to prove it too._

_John slowly by holding on to every wall he could find, made his way over to the door and opened it and saw Kira standing in front of him...Her hands flew over her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her gorgeous violet eyes...Kira couldn't believe the mess he was in, Mark hard told her he had a rough match...Apparently he'd had a VERY rough match. _

_John said, "I'm okay so don't you dare let any of those tear come out of those eyes of yours." Kira started to say something when she blinked and the tears slid down her cheeks...John didn't miss it...he pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her...Her face went to his shoulder and he tried to comfort her without grouping her...A woman crying over his present state...and being it was Kira was all he could do to keep his heart from breaking._

_John pulled her into his hotel room and kicked the door closed. Kira said, "Why didn't you tell me...You should have called me damn it." John said, "Okay calm down first because I can barely understand you through the tears and my t-shirt is muffling half of what you're saying." _

_Kira stepped back from John, wiped her eyes and said, "Why didn't you tell me...You should have called me God damn it." She accentuated a few words with some smacks to his arms. John backed up a little and threw his hands up in defense and said, "You're telling me, I should of called you cause I got the shit beat out of me during my match, and you're beating the shit out of me in my own hotel room woman."_

_Kira smiled weakly and said, "Sorry...I just...I didn't hear from you at all today, which isn't like you, cause if you're not in the ring, cutting a promo or talking with the guys, then you're in my office belching and buggin the shit out of me...And I didn't hear anything from you and when you didn't show up to the movie...you scared the shit out of me...Then I come here to find you a bloody mess, you've got blood all over your shirt and shorts and you're God damn bandage is soaked in blood."_

_John without thinking said, "Sorry the writers figured it would be a nice way of getting rid of me for the 4 months I'm gone for the movie." John cringed...He'd let it slip Damn it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Kira stopped in her spot and said, "Excuse me? Did I just walk into some parallel universe?" _

_John said, "I've been meaning to tell you...Vince approached me with a WWE movie roll...It's called The Marine...And it starts filming at the end of the month. So Tonight is not the first ass kicking I'm going to get...I've got 3 more weeks of this shit...and then they are going to spread a huge rumor about me getting stabbed at a club by Jesus and his little moron."_

_Kira huffed and said, "You couldn't tell me sooner and let me get used to the idea of you being GONE for 4 months? John you're my best friend and I came here tonight cause I was scared and worried about you...and you're teetering...You've got a concussion don't you?" _

_John nodded and said, "And a headache." _

_Kira nodded and said, "Okay...Well C'mon Rocky Marciano, let's get you cleaned up...By the way...I'm proud of you for taking the movie...Even though I'm gonna miss you like it's going out of style...I think it's great that they recognize you've got more then just wrestling talent."_

_John got a perverted thought in his mind and decided against saying it in front of Kira...He was just happy that she was there...Her scent of Sunflowers perfume had already invaded his whole hotel room...and he could feel his headache lifting a little..._

_Kira grabbed a cup and put some warm water in it and a clean wash cloth as she made John sit on the bed laying at a 45 degree angle...it would slow the bleeding...and hopefully get rid of the headache taking pressure off his sore body._

_John watched as Kira pulled the blood soaked bandage from his head carefully and laughed when she made a face at the blood...He knew she couldn't stand the site of blood, but was taking it with the grain of salt for him. She dipped the washcloth in the warm water and rung it out and carefully dabbed his forehead...making sure to soak up all the blood..._

_They made small talk as she retrieved her purse and said, "I've got something much better then those lame ass gauze bandages."_

_All John could think was please let it be her bra or even t-shirt...No such luck. Her small hands pulled a bottle out of her purse and she said, "It's called liquid Band aide...It seals the cut and protects it from getting infected...We can't have you trying to shoot a movie with an infected brain...you'd never get anything accomplished."_

_John thought 'My brain is already infect with you.' _

_Kira cleaned up a little and dug in his suit case and found his track pants and a t-shirt...She smirked and said, "I'll just assume they are clean...Well...Anything is really cleaner then what you have on...You change and I'll call Mark and let him know you're okay and you're battle scars will heal." _

_John nodded as she pulled the bedroom door shut and he got changed...She was almost as good as having his mom around...She kissed his boo-boos as she called them, gave him clean clothes and was calling his friends to let him know he was still alive after the war. He was a good think he put the track pants on cause his jeans shorts were close to exposing his feelings for her..._

_Her hands touching him and helping him...it was the smallest act of kindness and it made her innocent and he wanted to make her un-innocent by pushing her onto her back and crawling between her thighs and letting her really 'feel' how he was really enjoying her touching him...It seemed to be happening more often now a days...She'd smile, hug him...touch him in some way and he would instantly get so hard, he felt like running himself into a wall._

_All he thought about was Kira...His life was getting pathetic now...He had to tell her...Maybe when he got back from shooting the movie...hopefully...Damn who the hell knew._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_It was the night before John's flight to Queensland, Australia...So everyone was getting together from Raw and Smackdown to go to a club and drink and say bye to John._

_Kira had on jeans, tenny shoes and a white crocheted cropped top, that was showing off a good portion of her bare mid-drift, and with her jeans down around her hips anyone could see her toned abs...Plus her navel ring. Tammy had come over and put curl in her long chestnut hair._

_Kira walked into the club with Tammy and Mark and instantly found Lisa and Randy who were sitting with John talking and have a few beers. Kira walked up with her thumbs hooked into her back pockets and her hair hanging in waves around her face, shoulders, chest and hips. Lisa looked up and winked at Kira who smirked at her._

_Randy and John completely stop speaking. John's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. Lisa said, "You're late girl...Lemme catch up on drinks...You've missed a few rounds." Kira looked at John and winked as Lisa took her hand and led her to the bar._

_Randy nudged John and said, "See some eye candy you like?" John shook his head no while sipping on a beer and said, "No I see a woman I've been in love with for a little over 2 years...and been friends with for almost 4 years." Randy looked at John to make sure he wasn't full of shit and just pulling his leg...John looked at Randy shrugged his shoulders and Randy said, "Why the hell haven't you said anything to her?"_

_John said, "What am I supposed to say? She's my best friend...Most of my relationships don't last for more then 5 or 6 months...I couldn't put Kira through that...and hell I wouldn't wanna jeopardize my friendship with her...what if we dated and broke up on bad terms...I'd lose the whole friendship all together." Randy shook his head slowly and said, "Yea I guess you're right...Are you ever going to tell her though?"_

_John downed the rest of his beer with Randy and took the four shots sitting in front of each of them and said, "Not tonight buddy boy...I'm getting stinking ass drunk and going back to the hotel and masturbate until my dick falls off...and then once I get back from doing the movie...I'll inform Kira that I love her, but because of unforeseen circumstances I'll never be able to pleasure her because my penis fell off one night after 8 hours of crazy jerking off."_

_Randy couldn't help but die laughing sitting next to John...Lisa and Kira looked over and could see the guys laughing so hard...Lisa said, "Don't you wonder what the hell set them off tonight." Kira said, "I'll be anything it has to do with penis or masturbation." Lisa laughed and said, "You know something you're probably right."_

_Kira downed 5 shots in 3 minutes...And then with Lisa down 6 more. She had a fabulous buzz going and just wanted to stay that way all night...Not drunk...but a nice buzz happenin. They walked back over to the table and Lisa heard a great song getting ready to come on, so she grabbed Kira and pulled her onto the dance floor with Tammy. _

_Since the DJ was in a booth...he flipped the sprinklers on...So the girls were dancing sexy while getting wet...Any guys within a minute of the dance floor had a hard on..._

_Lisa grabbed Kira spun her around until her back was against Lisa's chest as Kira pulled Tammy in front of her and the three of them started dancing dirtier...as if it could get any dirtier._

_Another song came on and John with his drunk self walked onto the dance floor and approached Kira and said, "I want to dance with you, but you're all wet now..." Kira smirked and out of no where grabbed John and pulled him flush against her body and felt the front of his clothes get soaked from Kira's body. John laughed and shook his head at her...He said, "I'm gonna miss you." Kira smiled and said, "I know...but we'll survive..." Kira leaned over and kissed his cheek as the two danced._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_John was barely steady on his own two feet by the time the night ended. He'd gotten so wasted...his vision was blurry and wasn't exactly sure who brought him back to the hotel...at that point he didn't care..._

_Kira walked John to his room and steadied him against the wall and dug in his pants for his key card. She pulled it out and got the door open...John said, "Can I tell you something?" Kira said, "Sure." John started talking jibberish...pretty much fluent drunkenise, and couldn't remember her name to save his life._

_Kira just stared at John...he didn't recognize her...damn he was drunker then shit. As soon as the hotel door closed and Kira got John walked into the bedroom, she laid him down...he looked up and suddenly recognized her...and said, "Stay with me tonight Kira...Please...I don't want to wake up alone in the morning." Kira bit her bottom lip and just nodded as she turned the lights off...She went back and laid next to him on top of the covers both still dressed._

_John was running his fingers through her hair...She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her...She could taste the beer and tequila on his tongue...but for some reason she couldn't stop kissing him...She could feel John's hands all over her body caressing her softly..._

_Well you know what happened..._

_They collapsed on the bed trying to regulate their breathing._

_Kira slinked out of bed, when she heard John's labored breathing...She got dressed and ran like hell to her room...She laid in bed crying praying he didn't remember it...She couldn't do it...she couldn't admit her feelings to him._

_The next morning was hangover city for every one involved at the club the night before...About 15 people standing in front of the hotel with sunglasses on...watching as John loaded up his bags in the back of the taxi...Everyone said they goodbyes..._

_Kira walked up and John said, "What happened last night?" Kira smiled and said, "You passed out and I had one of the boys bring you back...you light weight...I'm never drinking with you again...Can't even hold your own liquor."_

_John pulled her into a massive hug and he said, "I'll be back in 2 months for a break and some street fighting with the punk and his bitch...and to see you...Then two more months...and happy days, well back on the road together." Kira said, "Okay...Please try to keep in touch." John nodded and said, "As much as humanly possible." Kira smiled her big smile for him and they hugged again._

_Kira watched as the taxi disappeared...He didn't remember...that's the way she wanted it...she wouldn't tell a soul what happened...She smiled as John looked back and waved...As every one headed out and moved on to the next town._

_Kira wiped a few stray tears away and walked back into the hotel to collect what was the rest of her life and stopped by John's room...to pick up her heart._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Kira had been dreading the night she spent with John...She knew better then to let it continue after the kiss...She knew he was extremely wasted...and she was only buzzed. But he was to drunk to stop himself and she loved him too much to even attempt to stop him. She felt like a sewer rat...actually she felt like a ring rat..._

_Even though no one knew what had transpired in John's hotel room the night before he left...she felt lower then dirt. And now to top it all off...She was sitting in the bathroom, after having taken a shower with a towel wrapped around her body looking at the pregnancy test stick. It was positive...She was positive she was going to throw herself off the roof of the hotel._

_Kira ran a shaky hand through her hair. She couldn't be pregnant. There was another test in the box and she went ahead and peed on that one too...even though she knew the first was right...Her period was 1 week late...and usually you could set a clock by it. She looked at the second test after getting dressed and oh yea, she was pregnant._

_A month later_

_John was due back in the states for a week. He walked into the hotel and couldn't have been more excited to be back in all his life. He realized it was only a few days, but he needed it...He missed Kira like crazy. He just wanted to hug her so bad. He got checked into his room, and was walking down to Kira's room, when he ran into Randy Orton, one of his closest friends from the Raw brand and found out that Smackdown and Raw were having a show together._

_John said, "Do you know if Kira's in her room?" Randy said, "Yea, she probably is, she's sick." John said, "Again? How bad is it?" Randy laughed and said, "About as bad as having morning sickness and being 2 months pregnant can be." John's face fell and said, "What did you just say?" Randy said, "She didn't tell you yet? Man, I'm sorry, she's about 2 months pregnant...It happened the night we had the going away drinking club party for you."_

_John closed his eyes and felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. John nodded a silent bye to Randy as he continued to Kira's room. He stood looking at the door for 5 minutes and then raised his hand which he felt like it weighted a ton and finally knocked. _

_A few minutes Kira opened the door and smiled huge, John grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, and just held her while she held him back._

_Kira finally pulled away and grabbed John and pulled him into her hotel...Kira was picking up around her hotel room and John pushed his hands into his front jean short pockets and said, "So Randy told me about the baby. What are you going to do?"_

_Kira looked at John and her bottom lip was shaking a little and said, "I don't know...Look I'll be honest with you John...I don't know who the father is..." John got this look on his face like he couldn't stand to look at her...She never felt so disgusted in all her life._

_John said, "How's that?" Kira said, "Hell, everyone was drunk that night...I was no exception to the rule...I just didn't realize I'd gone to someone's hotel and gotten laid until I woke up the next morning naked. I didn't even have the guts to say anything to the guy or wake him up...I just hauled ass."_

_John said, "How could you put yourself through something like that? Don't you feel like a slut or a whore now?" _

_Kira's head popped up, as she felt tears in his eyes and said, "Well yea John, thank you for pointing out my faults as an adult, remind me to repay you some time." John said, "I was just asking, cause you don't look very ashamed." Kira said, "Get out." John said, "What?" Kira said, "I can't believe you...You're my best friend and you just blatantly said I don't looked ashamed for feeling like a slut or a whore...Get out of my hotel room now."_

_John said, "Listen, if you want to screw around that's your business, but I don't want to be associated with someone who doesn't even know her own babies father." _

_Kira blinked and tears slid down her cheeks and she said, "I sincerely hope you mean that John Cena, cause after the way you just treated me a friendship with you would be nothing but poison and hate...Because I hate you for what you've said...You're supposed to be my best friend...And you've ruined it...Just go back to Australia, finish your fuckin movie, come back win your stupid US title, keep living your pathetic life and stay out of mine."_

_John walked out the door and said, "No problem, but don't come crying to me cause you don't know who the father is." As he stalked down the hallway back to his room._

_Kira slammed the door and leaned against it crying and said, "But I do know who he is...It's you."_

_John couldn't help but feel he'd made the biggest mistake...He'd reduced his best friend and the love of his life to tears not more then 2 seconds ago, and now he felt like someone removed his heart from his chest and was jumping on it._

_The rest of the week flew by and John was gone back to Australia._

_John hadn't even been back to Australia for 5 days, when his cell phone rang, while he was at his hotel, trying to talk himself into calling Kira and apologizing._

_John looked down and it was Randy. John answered, "Hello." Randy said, "John?" John said, "Yea Randy what's up?"_

_Randy said, "Its Kira...She lost the baby and nearly died."_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_John laid back on the bed...His cell phone against his ear as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel tears threatening to swell in his eyes. He blinked and could feel the tears fall._

_Randy heard nothing but silence and then he heard John sniffle. Randy said, "John...Man you ok?" John cleaned his mind and stared at the ceiling and said, "What the hell happened? I was just there."_

_Randy said, "Apparently she'd been having abdominal pains...and was just ignoring them...She started bleeding badly, once she got to the hospital and found out she had an Ectopic pregnancy, it's where the fetus doesn't finish going down and gets trapped in the fallopian tube..."_

_Randy sighed and said, "By the time Kira dropped from the pain...It was too late...Her fallopian tube literally exploded and she had to go in for reconstructive surgery. The doctor said the pain had to be excruciating...but she apparently has a high tolerance for pain. Lisa and I found her bleeding in her office at the arena."_

_John sat up and started pacing around his room and said, "There's no way I can get back to be with her...Jesus I was so fuckin mean to her. I want to talk with Lisa right now." Randy said, "Okay man." Randy handed the phone to Lisa and she said, "What's up honey?" John said, "I know you talk to Kira...you tell me right now...Tell me everything I don't know..."_

_Lisa said, "John, It's not my place to tell you anything." _

_John said, "THE HELL IT ISN'T LISA! I know there's something that Kira's not telling me...I want to know what the FUCK is going on, RIGHT NOW! She looked too guilty the day I left, she looked even guiltier when I came back and questioned her about the baby...I said hateful things to her...She didn't even fight back...She just took it...and you know that's not like her...She doesn't take shit from me."_

_Lisa said, "John calm down...First off, it's not my place to tell you anything and second Kira wants to tell you herself, but she wants to wait until you're face to face with her, not over the phone or in some cheesy e-mail." _

_John said, "Then you do know...You know something isn't right...Please Lisa...Please tell me. I know it has something to do with the pregnancy and the night before I left is so fuzzy in my head...I don't remember passing out...I don't remember anything...I was so wasted."_

_Lisa could hear the panic in John's voice and said, "John everyone was wasted..." John said, "No, I know I was but, I had a dream that felt like it was too real...I dreamt I made love to Kira...But when I woke up she was gone...She told me I passed out and she had one of the guys take me back to my room...When I woke up the next morning I was completely naked...I don't sleep naked...The dream had to of been real."_

_Lisa said, "JOHN!" John stopped babbling and calmed himself and said, "What?" _

_Lisa said, "Will you please just calm down...I'm not going to tell you anything, because I promised Kira...She wants to tell you herself...She's got a lot of information for you...but if you're going to get like this with her when you're back, you won't get anything from her. She had a hard time coming to grips with the pregnancy that she didn't expect...And now she's going to have an even harder time because of losing the baby, she'd finally decided she wanted in her life."_

_John breathed a little and said, "2 months...It's gonna be the worse two months of my life. Lisa take care of her for me please...She's my best friend...I don't know what I'd do without her in my life." Lisa said, "John, I won't let her out of my sit once she leaves this hospital...I swear on my life." John mumbled something as he hung up the phone. _

_John got in the shower trying to process everything he'd heard on the phone...He was mad at himself for getting so drunk he couldn't remember anything...It wasn't like him to ever get that drunk...But that night he needed it, he hated the thought of leaving Kira for 4 months...The dream had felt so real...I guess there are some dreams that you want to come true so bad they can't help but feel real._

_John was NOW aware of the fact that Kira almost died. John hit the wall in the shower and couldn't help but cry...He cried so hard...he'd never cried a day in his life and when he was suddenly conscious to the fact that the love of his life could be dead before he had a chance to spill his heart to her. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Kira survive the last two months without John...Lisa had take some sick leave to take care of her and she was completely grateful for Lisa and Randy for keeping her laughing while she was healing. Lisa had told her John would be ready for that talk Kira had been claiming it was going to be time for when he returned._

_Kira wasn't really dreading the talk as much as she was the reaction she was going to get from John. After Lisa and Randy went back on the road with the Raw roster, Kira and Tammy were spending tons of time together...Tonight was no exception._

_The arena was completely empty...Smackdown wasn't until the following night. Kira and Tammy were lying down in the ring; opposite to each other...They were laughing and talking. Tammy said, "So exactly how terrified of John you are right now?" Kira looked up and said, "You don't want to know. I'm petrified." Tammy scoffed and said, "Why? You know he'd never hurt you."_

_Kira said, "Hell I know that...I just...I kept a lot of shit from him for 4 months, screw that almost 4 years...and as soon as he gets back it's all going to come down to me telling him the complete truth...I'm not sure if I'm scared of his reaction as so much as I'm scared to death he's going to just walk away and never speak to me again."_

_Tammy laughed and said, "John Cena...Never speak to you again? Kira even if he tried to do that he'd never accomplish it...You said it yourself you guys have been best friends for nearly 4 years." Kira said, "Actually now that I think about it...Tonight marks 4 years. Damn why does everything have to come down to timing."_

_Tammy said, "C'mon timing is everything...You should know that, as if tonight wasn't obvious enough for you." Kira said, "Yea...you just keep sitting there and making jokes and I'll tell you who the real father of your child is." Tammy rolled over and faced Kira as they started laughing..._

_They didn't notice the person sitting up at the top of the arena seating watching them._

_John moved around in the seat a little to get comfortable. He had his headphone on and was switching through some radio stations to see what sounded good...Now...He was never one to listen to country music but for some reason a country station DJ caught him with some hick band names Big & Rich. John listened to the music as he turned the volume up and listened to the lyrics...It sounded like Kira...The lyrics matched her perfect._

_Tammy looked at Kira and said, "Speaking of my child's father...I'm going to go check on him. Wanna come?" Kira said, "And be around all that sappy family bullshit...Get real...Besides I'm enjoying the peace and quiet while I can. I have a feeling a lot of yelling is going to be done once John gets here." Tammy nodded knowingly as she slid out and walked back to the back of the arena._

_John watched as Tammy left and took that as his cue to walk down and talk with Kira._


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_A silky familiar voice said, "There will be no yelling when John gets here, because John doesn't feel like yelling." Kira's head popped up as John stepped into the ring. Kira scrambled to her feet...She just stood looking at John with his white t-shirt, jean shorts, tenny shoes and his baseball cap on._

_Kira was chewing on her lip with John standing not more then 3 feet from her...John couldn't take it anymore and said, "Please come over here and hug me before I die." Kira smiled softly and wasted no time walking over and getting in his arms. John's huge arms surrounded her whole body as he pulled her into his...and her arms went around his neck and shoulders._

_John could feel her shaking in his arms...She had the sniffles, he knew she was crying. She had her hand closed and fisted part of his t-shirt...Like she was holding on for dear life. John couldn't help but get misty eyed. John's voice was shaky when he said, "Damn girl, you'd think I was never coming back the way you're holding on." Kira took a shaky breath and said, "It really felt like it." John said, "Do we want to talk here or go back to the hotel?" Kira said, "I don't care...It's really up to you...All you have to do is listen."_

_John rubbed Kira's back and said, "C'mon let's go back to the hotel...We'll both be more comfortable there." Kira nodded as she pulled away and was wiping her eyes. John reached up and wiped her eyes with his thumbs, trying to calm her down. They headed back to the hotel...once there, she changed into her sleeping attire which was usually boy shorts and a tank top, but she was a little cold and pulled on some soft material black track pants._

_John changed into his white track pants as he sat down on the couch and waited for Kira to emerge from the bathroom. She finally emerged and as she sat down she pulled her hair over her shoulder like always. John moved closer as she tucked her knees into her chest and John held out his hand...She looked at John's beautiful blue eyes and let a shaky hand go into his as he covered it with the other hand and rubbed it and said, "Okay...I'm calm...Talk to me."_

_Kira ran her free hand down her cheek and said, "I guess starting with the truth is good right?" John nodded as Kira said, "The night before you left, you were wasted, but you didn't pass out...I got worried about your safety and brought you back to the hotel...I walked you up to your room and you pulled me in the room with you...I was sure you didn't realize it was me...but I started to leave and you asked me to stay with you...I didn't have an objections, and I wanted to just stay in the same bed with you before you had to leave."_

_Kira took a breath and said, "I looked up at you and you leaned down and kissed me...and the nasty taste of Beer and Tequila should've been enough of a warning for me to stop it...You was too wasted to stop and I couldn't...and I didn't want too...We ended up making love...When it was over, I guess you could say I freaked out...I didn't have the guts to stay and I sure as hell didn't have the guts to tell you what happened the next morning. I wasn't sure I would of liked your reaction...And I didn't want to find out what it would have been."_

_John reached over and grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kira...She took it and wiped her eyes...John said, "Is that all?" Kira shook her head no and suddenly started crying harder...John took that as his cue to say, "That baby was mine...wasn't it?" Kira couldn't stop crying and just nodded. John's head fell back against the cushions of the couch...Kira could see his chest rising and falling a little faster._

_John shook his head no and said, "Why didn't you tell me Kira? Were you that ashamed to be pregnant from me or scared...or what?" Kira couldn't stop the tears and through several shaky breaths said, "I didn't want to ruin your life." John's head snapped up and said, "What...Why would you think that?" _

_Kira pulled her hand from John's as she stood up and started pacing and said, "Oh C'mon John...You have everything going for you...You've got a great life time career, you were shooting a movie, and when you get back they are going to give you the US title back and plus a shot for the Heavy weight gold at WrestleMania. I mean c'mon, I was already ruining my life by bringing a baby into the world and not knowing a damn thing about being a mother...I wasn't about to ruin your life too..."_

_John said, "Come back over and sit down..." Kira walked over and sat down and John pulled her to him...He said, "Calm down please...I can't take you crying like this, you're breaking my heart literally." _

_Kira calmed down a bit more and John said, "Is this everything?" Kira shook her head no and John raised his eye brows and said, "No?" Kira shook her head again and he said, "Okay continue." Kira said, "I love you." John said, "I know that honey, but keep going." Kira said, "No John...I love you...When we did make love, I couldn't stop you because I loved you so much. I mean hello...tonight marks the 4 years we've been best friends...But I stopped seeing you as a best friend 3 years ago."_

_John closed his eyes...She did not just admit she was in love with him...he was praying he heard it all wrong...His best friend did not just say she loves him as much as he loves her...Kira touched his forearm and said, "John, Please say something."_

_Everything sort of went in slow motion, John got his breathing under control as he opened his eyes and looked at Kira, her violet eyes were blood shot from crying so hard, John couldn't stop himself this time, he took her face in both hands and pulled her to him as he captured her lips with his...What really made the moment even better is when she started kissing him back...They kept kissing as he carefully moved her around so her upper body was in his arms as they tongues caressed each other and ever soft space and spot in each others mouths._

_John could feel Kira had her fingers weaved into his short hair at the back of his neck and loved the feeling of it being her that was caressing him as he practically kissed her breathless...They spent the entire night just laying on the couch kissing...No words were spoken...Nothing needed to be spoken...everything would be handled in the morning, when they both had clearer heads._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_In the morning, Kira woke up and John was missing from the couch. She looked over and his bags were sitting by the door. She slowly sat up and looked over and John was sitting in the chair across the room his head was back against the chair as he was sleeping._

_Kira got up and moved around a little and went to take a shower. She got out and dressed...John was awake by then and moving around the room. Kira walked over and said, "Hi." John just looked at her and she walked over to hug him, and for the first time in his life, John grabbed Kira's arms and stopped her from hugging him._

_Kira gave him a funny look as he said, "I think we should talk." John sat down as Kira watched him as he ran his hands over his face and sighed heavy. Kira said, "What the hell is going on John?" _

_About that time, Kira's cell phone start ringing...she picked it up and it was Stephanie. She said the travel person for Raw had retired and she was needed on Raw more then Smackdown...and that she'd be traveling with Raw permanently. Kira just said ok as she hung up the phone and looked at John who wouldn't look at her._

_Kira dropped her phone and said, "You did this didn't you?" John wouldn't answer her as she said, "DIDN'T YOU?" _

_John stood up and said, "What did you expect...you fuckin lied to me Kira...You lied about the baby about fucking me...about a bunch of bullshit. All you would have had to do was tell me the truth and I wouldn't feel like I had to get away from you! Yes I did it. I don't want to see your face anymore."_

_Kira never thought in a million years John would ever say that._

_The truth was John just needed some time away from Kira, and with them on the same roster payroll it would be hard to move on with her right down the hall. John was dying inside...He was sure after the make out session they had the night before that everything was being put behind them, and they could move on to a great future...but John couldn't get past the lies..._

_True, he knew she had valid points...and it nearly broke his heart when she said she didn't want to ruin his life...He felt like she was lying to him again...so he called Stephanie and told her the situation...the other travel guy wasn't retiring, he was transferred to Smackdown and Kira was going to Raw...He knew he was a real asshole for fucking up her life like that...but he needed his space, before he could even look at her again and let his feelings for her continue._

_Kira was pushing her stuff into her bag as huge tears slid down her cheeks...John felt like such an asshole...But he couldn't think of another way...This was the best thing for him...Even if it wasn't the best thing for her. John felt like a coward, like he was running away from her...even though she was the one leaving...John felt like he was running._

_John watch as Kira hefted her bag over her shoulder and John said, "I'm really sorry Kira...I just think..." Before he could finish, Kira looked at him and said, "I get it John...You're the star of Smackdown...Why would you leave? If were finished I have to go, I have a flight home to catch...Thanks a lot Mr. Cena...It's been a little slice of Heaven...Good luck at WrestleMania." Kira turned and left._

_John wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that the love of his life just walked out of his life for probably good...or the fact that she said he was the star of Smackdown and called him Mr. Cena. John stood by the window and watched as Kira got in a taxi and drove off._

_Kira walked into the arena...She'd talked to Lisa that morning, who had recently broken up with Randy, because they couldn't stop fighting and had started dating Tyson Tomko out of the blue...She called him goat boy...but said he was great in bed. She was excited that Kira had been transferred to Raw again, but not for the reasons behind it._

_Out of everyone in her life Lisa knew exactly how much it broke Kira's heart to hear John said he never wanted to see her again...Especially the day after she confessed her love for him...She said they had a big make out session like he was getting in something free before he pushed her out of his life forever._

_Lisa was at the entrance to meet Kira. They hugged for the longest time. Lisa tried to help Kira settle in. But she could tell the life was missing from her big violet eyes...She'd never be the same. _

_And every one knew it._

_Randy had heard about Kira being transferred, but not why...He walked down and found her make shift office and knocked. He heard a some what come in...so he walked in. Randy looked at Kira's expressionless face and knew something bad had gone down._

_Randy closed the door and sat down on the couch in her office and said, "Kira...C'mere." Kira pushed herself back and walked over and sat next to Randy and he said, "Tell me." Kira said, "Tell you what?" Randy said, "Tell me why you look like you're half dead." Kira blinked and tears immediately slid down her cheeks. Randy wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him and held her while she cried...She didn't even cry this hard when she lost the baby._

_Randy got her calmed down and she finally told him the whole story. Randy couldn't believe John had done that. He could only think of John as the biggest asshole friend in his life._


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_- -3 Months Later - WrestleMania night- -_

_Kira was walking down the hallway in the back of the arena...This was one of the four Pay Pre-views that BOTH rosters would participate in. She knew she'd see John again eventually...but when she walked around the corner and saw Trish Stratus in his arms, with their tongues shoved in each others mouths...she was definitely not fully prepared for it._

_Kira came to a stop...and her face fell completely._

_John and Trish were suddenly aware that someone looking at them...They broke the kiss, as John looked up and saw Kira...she'd seen the whole thing. _

_Kira blinked and couldn't move. Kira looked down...Trish ran over and grabbed Kira's hand and said, "I'm sorry Kira...I should have told you...I never meant to keep it from you...I'm so sorry Kira..." Kira looked up and her violet eyes were on fire..._

_Kira jerked her right hand out of Trish's grip and then pushed her fist forward, completely knocking Trish out as she fell over an equipment trunk. As Kira just stood there staring at Trish's lifeless body, John walked over and grabbed her upper arms and jerked her around to face him...Which was probably a bad thing to do._

_Kira was struggling to get her arms free from John...John felt the sting before he had a chance to see the hand come across his cheek...John's eye widened when he looked over and Kira's eyes were blood shot from crying probably...She brought her hands up and shoved him away from her as hard as he could as she turned and walked away and went back to her office._

_She leaned against her office door with her head buried in her hands crying...she was crying so hard...Why did life have to be so confusing and difficult? Kira had decided she was done trying to figure out this life. Fuck em all. She walked over and shoved the lamp on her desk off as sparks flew from it as the light bulb blew from hitting the concrete floor...She shoved every thing off her desk...and closed her laptop._

_She heard someone open her office door and saw John step in and hadn't even closed the door as a coffee cup full off coffee came flying past his head and his the wall in the hallway...and then a coffee cup full of pencils few at his head and he had to duck and run out of the office as the cup shattered against the wall right above his head._

_She started chucking encyclopedia books him as he was squatted down in the hallway...He hadn't even said anything to her...He thought she was losing her mind...What the hell had he done?_

_She had three CD cases full of burned CDs that John had done for her...she started chucking the CDs at John individually...She wasn't saying a word, she was just crying and freaking out...Not like she didn't have EVERY right too. David Bautisita walked up when he seen John squatting in the hallway dodging CDs that were actually being flung at him and were actually sticking in the side of the damn equipment trunks._

_David peaked into the office and saw it was Kira...She must've found out about John and Trish...What a crumby way to find out a close friend of yours was dating someone you were too blinded by love to forget. David took off down the hall to get Randy..._

_Kira walked out of the office and stood in front of John and said, "Some liar huh?" John said, "If you'll just let me explain." Kira said, "No thanks Mr. Cena...I think I can figure it out without being told a story like a fuckin five year old." Kira was breathing heavy...She said, "How long have you guys been dating?" John said, "It's not important."_

_Through clenched teeth Kira said, "How long?" John said, "We started dating before I left to do the movie." _

_Kira said, "You son of a bitch...You sat there and made me spill my guts to you like it would fuckin matter...You made me tell you shit that would have just been better left to fuckin die...And then fuckin kissed me like you couldn't get enough of me...and now I get to find out that you and little miss hot pants have been fucking for the last 8 months?"_

_John started to move and she jerked his hat off his head and shoved him back down to the floor and said, "You fuckin stay there and don't move." John wasn't dumb enough to get up...Kira was extremely unstable._

_Kira ran her hand through her hair and said, "Why did you do it John...Why...I told you I'd been in love with you since I practically met you...was it some fuckin cruel joke...You were my best friend and you treated me like I was a common whore...and then had me transferred to Raw...You're a fuckin bastard, do you know that? I may have lied to you...but guess what...it will never compare to what you've done to me..."_

_Kira leaned against the wall breathing heavy again...She could literally feel her heart breaking inside of her chest...Her chest was nothing but a bundle of pain...She held her hand over the middle of her chest as she tried to control her breathing...Streams of tears sliding down her cheeks...Nothing could have stopped the tears...not even if everyone jumped out and yelled 'April Fools'..._

_Kira looked at her cell phone in her hand and dropped it on the ground and turned and started walking down the hallway...she wasn't sure where she was going...but she just knew she had to get out of the arena...She couldn't breathe the same air as John Cena._

_John jumped up and half way down the hall he called after her...She looked back and then took off running...Randy stepped out of the dressing room just in time to grab Kira as she started to run by...John said, "Hold on to her Randy." Randy kept a hold of her wrist as she struggled to get free...He said, "Kira what's wrong...What's going on?"_

_Kira stopped her struggle and looked at Randy and said, "I'm sorry Randy." Randy looked at her quizzically and felt the pain in his groin before getting a chance to see her foot kicking him in the balls. Randy let go of her as she just took off running again. _

_John stopped to check on Randy as David walked out when he heard the commotion...Randy was laying on the ground trying to breathe again...but was having a hard time of it...She hadn't kicked him full force, which he was grateful for...but it was enough for him to release her wrist._

_Kira had no clue where she was going...She just kept running...She was running down the rainy streets of LA, crying, trying to get as far away from the arena as possible...She ran for miles and miles and miles...not having a particular place of origin...but just wanting to get away._

_She finally stopped near a hotel and squatted down leaning against the wall...trying to breathe...trying to slow her breathing from the run...Her clothes hair everything was soaking wet...the rain was still coming down all around her and even on her...but she couldn't run anymore...She walked into the hotel...surprisingly enough she got her voice back enough to say, "I'm sorry I'm a mess...but I had to get away."_

_The desk clerk watched as her shaky cold hands pulled a credit card and a driver's license out and in a shaky voice she said, "Can I please get a room?" The clerk said, "Right away ma'am." He swallowed hard as he ran the card and got her a room key and made she to get her a personal escort to the room, to make sure she made it there in one piece._

_Kira kicked off her shoes and socks and laid in bed rolled into a small ball...And just cried her heart out...She cried with everything she had in her...And ended up crying herself to sleep._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Lisa, Tyson, Randy, David, Paul, Mark, Tammy and John were all sitting in Lisa and Kira's hotel room. They hadn't heard from Kira since last night...Randy had called in a favor to a friend who was trying to run a trace on her credit cards, to see when and where or if they'd been used last night._

_Lisa ran her fingers through her jet black hair and said, "I can't believe you didn't tell her John...Jesus Christ...I can't believe this mess." John said, "What was I supposed to tell her?" Lisa said, "Oh something along the lines of...'Hey Kira, I might be in love with you but I've been fuck buddies with Trish since before I left to shoot my fuckin movie.' That good enough for you?"_

_Tyson rubbed Lisa's shoulders to try and calm her down. David said, "What I don't get is...Everyone of you knew with the exception of Me, Paul and Tammy...and no one felt the need to fill her in...Some friends you people turned out to be." Lisa said, "I found out 2 nights ago when I saw Trish and John screwing in the maintenance closet at the arena...I had been calling and looking for Kira...I was gonna tell her thank you very much. Tyson found out when I told him."_

_Mark said, "Fine...I'll admit it, I knew about it." Tammy looked at Mark and slapped his arm as hard as she could. Tammy said, "She's mine and Lisa's best friend and you couldn't tell us...PLEASE remind me what I saw in you that I wanted to get married and have a kid with you." Mark said, "John asked me not to say anything."_

_Randy said, "I didn't even know John and Trish were screwing...They started around the time Lisa and I started fighting constantly...Once we broke up, I didn't really have any contact with anyone...I saw Kira when she first got to Raw...and she told me what John had done...I have to tell you man...That was a fucked up thing to do...Even though last night is the fuckin topper...Why did you do it John?"_

_John ran his hand through his short brown hair and said, "The night Kira cried and told me everything...I started kissing her and I couldn't stop...I lost total control over myself with her...We were so close to making love...and I didn't want to do that...I laid their with her sleeping in my arms and I had every intention of breaking things off with Trish...I didn't love her...and we both knew we were only dating because the sex was good...I loved Kira from the beginning...I never stopped loving her."_

_John sighed heavy as he stood up and started walking around the room and said, "She was right...She might have lied to me, but it will never compare to what I did to her...I lied to her...I've been lying to her for 8 almost 9 months...At least she told me the truth...But the only thing that bugs me...is why she just didn't tell me about the baby."_

_Lisa said, "HELLO! John she was terrified of ruining your life." John said, "But why though? I'm not a monster...Well I fuckin am now. But I wouldn't have gone into monster mode had she just told me." _

_Lisa said, "John, you have no clue how much Kira felt for you...Do you? You don't have one damn clue...She was so proud of you for winning the us title...and then getting the movie role...She was BEAMING when she found out about the movie...She's been in the company as long as you, and from the very beginning, she has always said you were gonna be one of the select few who made a name for himself..."_

_Lisa wiped the tears from her cheeks and continued, "She saw you going huge places...Like last night when you won the belt from John Layfield...She knew...She KNEW you were going to win. Don't you get it? If she would of told you that the baby was yours...everyone knows you would have stop chasing the championship to be with her...She wasn't about to stand in your way...she wasn't going to ruin your life...She may have loved you so much she couldn't see straight...but she also loved you enough to leave you alone."_

_John could feel the tightness in his chest...He really had made a mess of things. He lied to his best friend and the love of his life..._

_And now to make matters worse...She was missing..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Kira rolled around in the bed...She stretched and felt the pain slowly leak through her tired body. Her legs and muscles were sore, no doubt from the run the night before. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling for the longest time...She had decided she wasn't going to let someone do this to her..._

_She might love John, but she refused to let it control her life any longer._

_She pulled herself up and could feel the headache making it's way through her skull. Her clothes had actually dried from the rain the night before...She stood and pealed them off and walked into the bathroom, desperately needing a shower. _

_She got in as the warm watcher enveloped her body into a warm cocoon of heat. She stood under the shower just letting the water coat her skin, hair and body. Kira got out of the shower dried off and got redressed in the clothes she had on the night before..._

_She finally felt like she was ready to face the day. _

_She walked down to the reception desk and handed her key back to the clerk as he said, "How was your stay ma'am?" _

_She smiled at him...It was the same guy from the night before. She took his hand in hers and squeezed a little as she leaned over the desk and kissed his cheek and said, "Excellent...I feel better then I've felt in the last 3 months...Thank you for everything last night...I really appreciate it."_

_Kira winked at him as she turned and walked outside. She smiled as she felt the sun warm on her face...She stood and turned her face upwards to the warmth and felt it all around her...It felt good to have control over herself finally. She sighed as she walked across the street and pulled money out of the ATM and the haled a cab for the hotel she was really checked in at._

_Kira watched the busy streets of LA as the taxi driver took her the long way to the hotel...She loved it...They even drove by a park and she laughed at the kids playing at the playground. She made small chit chat with the driver and as they pulled up to the hotel, Kira stepped out and leaned in the front window and handed the guy a hundred dollar bill...He was about to give her change and she said, "You keep it...It's only money...Life is more important then anything."_

_Kira walked into the hotel and up to her room...She pulled the key card out of her back pocket as she slowly slipped it in the slot._


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Everyone's heads snapped around when they heard someone messing with the door...They were shocked to see Kira push the door open and said, "I really hate those keys." As she flung it across the room and Randy snapped it out of the air. She looked up and saw everyone standing in her and Lisa's room. She looked over at John and said, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_John stuttered over a few mumbled words before, Kira threw her thumb pointing at the door and said, "Get out." John stood up and said, "We need to talk." Kira said, "Yea? I don't feel like listening or talking...What a surprise eh?" John said, "This is Lisa's room too." Lisa scoffed and said, "Get out John, While you're a head...She's got more shit she can throw at you and this time...I just might help."_

_John walked over to Kira, and she stepped back and John said, "When you're ready to hear the truth Please come talk to me." Kira crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I think I've heard enough truth to last me a life time...Thanks...I tell ya what...If and when I feel like a good pissed off mood or a nice long cry...Then I'll come to you...Until then...Get out."_

_John walked out as Mark, Tammy and Lisa grabbed Kira into a huge hug. Kira said, "I'm okay you guys." _

_She was a little shaky...But she would be ok...and knew she really would be ok._

_Kira turned around and saw Randy standing there and walked up to him and said, "I'm really sorry for kicking you...I know it probably doesn't help the fact...I just wanted you to let go." Randy said, "It's fine...I'm sore, but I'll live...I'm just glad you're okay...You had me worried." Kira smiled as she kissed his cheek and he pulled her into a huge hug...As Paul and David being the characters, came over and joined the hug..._

_They could hear Kira laughing in the middle and thought it was the best sound in the world._

_Kira pulled out and said, "I need to go take care of something...I'll be right back." _

_She took her key card from Randy and walked out and down the hallway...And knocked on the door. A 5'7" blonde with a black eye opened the door and when she saw it was Kira ducked..._

_Kira laughed a little and said, "Trish...I come in piece." Trish said, "Are you sure?" Kira nodded as Trish let her in and closed the door...Kira said, "I'm really sorry about last night Trish...You've always been a really good friend to me...and what I did last night was uncalled for...My temper got the better of me." _

_Trish said, "No...I totally deserved it...Every one has known how you felt about John and when he said for us to keep it between us...I should of at least told you...I mean...I realize were not exactly dating seriously or anything...but on our days off and at PPV's he does keep me company."_

_Kira said, "John wasn't mine...He never was...He was just my best friend that I had crazy feelings for...And I don't know if I want him anymore...Being lied to does something to you. But I don't hold you to blame for it...you were just enjoying his presence...like me...well maybe not exactly like me...but it's fine...Keep enjoying it...he's gonna need someone from now on."_

_Kira smiled as Trish smiled...they hugged and Kira kissed Trish's cheek and left the room. _

_John had been sitting on the corner of the bed in Trish's bedroom and heard the whole conversation. Trish walked in and sat on her feet next to him...She touched his arm and he said, "I just lost my best friend didn't I?" _

_Trish said, "More then likely yea...You're in love with her aren't you?" John couldn't say anything he just nodded and Trish said, "Does she know?" John said, "I never got to tell her." Trish said, "You guys have been friends for 4 years...I realize she's hurt and upset right now because you lied to her...but I think if you gave it a little time...You'll be able to approach her and tell her everything."_

_John sighed heavily and said, "You realize were gonna have to go back to being friends again right?" Trish giggled and said, "We always were friends silly...We just had some good benefits to go with it...Besides I was gonna have to stop seeing you anyways...I have a date with Maven." John laughed and said, "Good...I hope you guys work out." Trish said, "Oh I plan on working him out either way...He's too hot to not work out with."_

_John and Trish laughed as they hugged and John left to go back to his room and pick up the pieces of his life..._

_How the hell was he going to get Kira back into his life?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_- -6 Months Later- -_

_Kira was sitting in her office like always...Her and Randy had been spending time together, not on a boyfriend/girlfriend base, but just a 'need a friend' base. One night Randy had taken a bad chair shot across the top of his head and was busted open. Kira walked down and into the medical room and the trainer had just finished stitching him up. _

_Since it was the end of the show she went ahead and told the trainer to go ahead and leave and she'd make sure Randy got bandaged up. The trainer left and Kira said, "So how bad is it?" Randy smiled a little and said, "It was my own fault...I forgot it was coming and I didn't put my arm up to block the damn thing...I got 10 stitches." _

_Kira said, "Okay well, champ...go shower and come see me in my office...I got something for it, rather then a bandage." Randy nodded and headed off to the dressing room and showered and then went to Kira's office. Randy walked in with black dress pants, dress shoes and his blue button down dress shirt that made his eye stand out more._

_Randy walked up and pushed her laptop closed and said, "So when are you going to join the social scene again?" Kira looked up and said, "Sure, cause that's my thing." Kira stood up and pulled the liquid band aide out of her purse and Randy sat on her desk...as he looked down and she cringed when she saw the stitches...She took a tissue and blotted around the stitches where blood was still coming out a little._

_Randy sucked in a breath and Kira said, "Sorry...I know it must be painful." Randy said, "No it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to touch it." Kira said, "Sorry." Randy said, "Stop apologizing...Are you going to answer my question?" Kira carefully applied the liquid band aide over the stitches and held onto Randy's head as she was blowing on it, for it to dry faster._

_Kira said, "What question?" Randy said, "Hello, remember social play time...You used to go out with us, before WrestleMania and then you stopped...You know every one misses you." Kira tossed the bottle into her purse. As she walked back over and leaned against the desk next to Randy. Kira said, "I miss every one too...I really do...I'm just not ready to be the social butterfly I was before."_

_Randy pulled Kira over and wrapped his arms around her, while she was still facing away from him and said, "You still haven't heard from John have you?" Kira said, "I ran into his at the last PPV you guys had with Smackdown, and he asked if he could call me sometime...and I said I wouldn't mind...but that was 3 months ago...I get the feeling he's not really ready for that talk yet...But then again, I could've called him also...But I haven't, so obviously I'm not ready either."_

_Randy said, "I have an idea...if you're willing to listen." Kira said, "Sure what other options do I have? Any idea is better then none."_

_Randy grabbed Kira's hand and spun her around to face him...She was a tiny girl...5'9" and 125lbs. She had on jeans, tenny shoes and a black long sleeved cotton shirt under a red t-shirt that said Punk Princess in black across the shirt...Her long chestnut hair was down in waves. _

_Randy said, "You're coming with me tonight...and I'm not taking no as an answer." Kira said, "I don't know Randy...I've not really been in a mood to do much lately." Randy hopped off the desk and said, "I refuse to lose you because John can't get his head out of his ass...You're coming with and that's final." Kira smiled as she hugged Randy and said, "Thanks...You don't know how much you're friendship means to me." Randy said, "Oh I got a clue though."_

_Kira gathered her things as Randy took her bag and his and made their way out to the parking lot to his SUV rental and over to the club. Everyone who was there from the company practically tackled her with hugs when she walked through the door. Randy kept a hold on her though with his arm around her waist...He was worried she'd bolt if it was too much at once._

_A slow song was starting to come through the speakers and Randy grabbed Kira's hand and said, "C'mon...Come be social with me on the dance floor." As he winked at her and she smiled and took his hand and followed him onto the floor..._

_It was almost as if every one else in the club disappeared...Randy wrapped his right arm around her waist as he pulled her flush against his body and held her right hand in his left...and held it against his chest. Anyone watching them, if they didn't know they were friends...they'd think they were in love...The slow music of the song crept across the floor and almost enveloped only them into the sound waves._

_Neither Randy nor Kira noticed John watching them as they danced comfortable in each others arms...like they belonged there._


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Kira was so happy to finally be home...She'd never been so happy in all her life. She had 3 days all to herself before she had to get back for Raw house shows. Boston was so quiet. She realized John was only 1 hour away in West Newbury...but he was actually across the states in California for Smackdown._

_Kira flopped onto her couch and leaned over and placed her cell phone on the coffee table on vibrate...she was going to take herself a nap...and maybe if she felt like it, she'd check her messages on her answering machine. She laid back and let the tiredness slip her into dream land...Before she knew it she was out for the next 4 hours._

_She woke up and it was close to 8 pm. She ordered some Chinese food and waiting for it...She showered really fast before her food got there...once it did she paid the guy and walked into the kitchen putting it on a plate...Her home phone started ringing, but she'd decided she was going to just leave it...she'd call who ever was trying to sell her some weird 'How to save your love' book tomorrow and tell them she had enough saving and was going to jump off a cliff._

_The last couple of weeks since the dance with Randy had felt unusual between then now. They'd started dancing at the clubs after Raw now...and last night was no exception. She'd really come to enjoy her friendship with Randy...but somehow she was torn. She missed John and the Smackdown crew more then anything...but She knew she was starting to have feelings for Randy...but also knew they'd never be up to par for what she felt for John._

_Kira's answering machine kicked on...obviously this sales person was determined..._

'_Hey it's Kira I'm not here right now, cause I'm being abducted by the WWE aliens...if you can't reach me on my cell and you can't catch me here...Obviously they've already taken me to the mother ship...Leave a message...BEEP...'_

_The line was quiet for a minute, before a voice...a VERY familiar voice said, "Hey Kira...It's...Its John...I know I'm probably the last person you expect to hear from...Hell, I'm probably the last person you want to hear from. Where are you anyways...You should be home already...I hope everything's alright. Look I know this probably sounds stupid...but I called to ask you to go on a date with me...but I should of asked you a long time ago...Please don't say no...Just give me a fast painless yes...and I promise to make it worth your while. I've been thinking about everything that went down at WrestleMania...I have to tell you...I miss having you cheer in my corner...I'm sorry...I really am...I was stupid, pigheaded and the hugest asshole Kira nodded her head in agreement on the face of the planet. I was too chicken shit and too fuckin scared to tell you what nearly every one except you knew...I'm in love with you girl...I realize it might be too little too late...But I had to tell you...GOD I can't believe I just told you all that to that stupid machine...I really hate talking to these things...Please when you get home flush this tape down the toilet and take a crowbar or hammer to that dumb machine...Call me back please...I miss you Kira..."_

_The line went dead._

_Kira just stood there staring at her answering machine. She couldn't believe anything she heard. When she finally got her legs and body to move again she called Lisa and asked her what was going on. Lisa said, "You heard the message...other then that I can't tell you...Are you gonna call him back and accept the date?"_

_Kira said, "I don't know...I can't believe he told me he was in love with me and I never saw it...I wonder how long." Lisa said, "As long as you've been in love with him." Kira said, "LISA! Why didn't someone tell me?" Lisa said, "It's called love for a reason...it has to happen when it wants to...you can't FORCE it into place...you can't force it on anyone." _

_Kira said, "What am I going to do?" Lisa said, "Can't help you with that either babe...I gotta run, Tyson is here...he said he's got something big planned for tonight. When you decide let me know...So I can cheer you on." Kira said, "Yea, well when I figure it out...you'll be the second to know." Lisa said, "Who will be the first?"_

_Kira said, "Me." _

_They hung up as Kira sat at the desk that had her answering machine on it and re-played John's message about 140 times...Trying to decide...Hell what could she decide?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_- -6 Months Later- -_

_Kira had been out jogging this morning...It was nice to be home again...Boston had been the only home she'd known, since she was a little girl...She bounced up the stairs of the two story house as she passed through her bedroom into the bathroom and let a small giggle slip when she saw his body still sleeping in bed._

_She slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower, then slipped back out drying off and towel drying her hair just enough, and then combed all the snarls out of it...she pulled on her red tank top and her short khaki shorts._

_Kira padded across the wooden floors from the bathroom to the bedroom...She noticed the body had turned over onto his stomach and his arms were up under the pillow...She ogled at the expanse of his huge back...He always did have a nice back with toned muscles. She crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees and made her way up beside him._

_Kira looked down as the little bit of sunlight that was peaking into the room bounced off the three stoned diamond ring on her left ring finger. She smiled sweetly as she leaned down and placed feather soft kisses across his back. They'd only been married for 3 months...but it had been the best 3 months of her life...She ran her hand across his back and up to his soft brown hair. _

_She heard him chuckle a little as he grabbed her hand and said, "That tickles." She said, "C'mon lazy boy, time to get up...It's already 11." He turned over as she laid on his chest partly and felt his arm go around her waist and immediately to her butt and gave it a squeeze. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and focused around the room a little._

_Kira leaned up and kissed his lips softly...His arm went back around her waist and pulled her to sit straddled across his pelvis. She sat up and rubbed his chest, abs and his hands on her hips steadied her from moving much. Kira leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "Are you awake now?" He said, "I'd be more awake if someone who shall remain nameless...uh...you...wouldn't have kept my ass up all night last night."_

_Kira smirked as she moved off him and laid next to him...His arm went around her waist again as she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He kissed the top of her head as he squeezed her ass again._

_They laid there content for about 10 minutes, she looked up and noticed his eyes were closed again...and she smirked as she looked down and saw the white waist band of his Word Life boxers...She reached down and pulled the elastic band up and snapped his waist...He growled a little as she giggled into his chest._

_He said, "You just refuse to let me sleep...don't you?" Kira looked up and said, "John...Do you think it was worth it?" John's blue eyes opened as he looked down at her and said, "Do I think what was worth it?" Kira said, "Everything...The friendship, the fight, WrestleMania, the dance I shared with Randy that made you wake up...The date? Everything?"_

_John thought about it for half a second and said, "Are you insane woman? Of course it was fuckin worth it...I had to get my head out of my ass somehow...I mean don't get me wrong, being friends with you was a bonus, but the fact that you loved me as much as I loved you...That was the ultimate perfect...well kind of like wrestling...You were my ultimate championship...I don't need a belt around my waist if I have you my arms and in my heart."_

_John rolled them over as he pulled her body against his and her leg wrapped around his thigh...John looked into her violet eyes and caressed her cheek and said, "Now that you're my wife...It's even better...I mean you almost slipped away from me, that was the lowest point in my life...but I got you back...I got you forever...You're worth more to me than anything I could ever get. Just having you in my arms, sharing my life, sharing my bed, planning a future together...Oh Yea...It's damn sure worth it."_

_Kira smiled as she said, "I love you John Cena...Forever...I promise."_

_John smiled as he kissed his wife's lips softly and said, "I love you too Kira Cena...With all my heart."_

_The End_


End file.
